Collide
by Owlice
Summary: Taking part two weeks after my first FanFic 'Furlough' ends. Best to give it a quick read so you're not confused. For those who have read it... Is Piper alive? Is Alex back in jail? What is Larry trying to do? Will Alex ever see Piper again? What's happened to her! No one knows..
1. Chapter 1

Just a quick warning: This story takes place after my first fanfiction called 'Furlough'. I would suggest having a quick look over the last few chapters there so you understand what this sequel will be about. Also a big thank you to everyone who's read my story and encouraged me to make another, I'm extremely flattered and honored. I hope you like this next one. I've written it with the hope it keeps you entertained and guessing! Last but certainly not least I'd love to give a massive thank you Vausemania who has help collaborated with me and helped me with some much needed editing. So much fun brainstorming with you!

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 1<span>**

_The grass crunches loudly under her flats. Grass has never made so much noise before…until now._

_The sky was grey, the wind was slight, it pricked her skin and the hidden sun seeped all colour from the earth. Everything was dull, it matched her perfectly._

_It's difficult to draw air, her chest is tight, she shouldn't be here… this isn't real._

_One step, two steps, three… each step causes her shoes to tighten and shrink, her feet grow numb._

_And then she's almost there, soon she forgets to breathe._

_She is no longer part of the world around, she feels separated from it._

_Exposed, naked, like an open wound she gapes… She hasn't felt like this since her mother…_

_Everything is muffled._

_An over whelming sensation takes hold and she begins to shake uncontrollably._

_The pit of her stomach falls as her body manoeuvres the sites. Her eyes fall on the only stone that matters, the only one to stop her heart and freeze her core._

**Piper Chapman**

**(1982- 2014)**

_It's like her heart explodes, shattering inside her chest. Seeing that name, being right here, having it cemented in and confirmed is so very, very final. _

_She aches. _

_Her stomach heaves and she can't stop sniffling. The tears are unstoppable and stream down her cheeks as she refuses to accept the name engraved on the tombstone. _

_The dirt is fresh and the crowd has past. They're alone; finally, they're all alone. She can now tell her everything; tell her how she feels, tell her she didn't mean for this, tell her where she was when it happened._

_But words seem impossible as her mouth hangs open awaiting any sound to pour out._

_She can't speak…_

_She loses strength in her legs and collapses to her knees. A whisper escapes her lips as she struggles to inhale, "Pipe..." And she weeps. She lets it all out. The frustration, the angst, the agony, the love… She reaches out and takes a handful of cold dirt, "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry," Everything aches and her chest physically hurts. Each breath draws new pain like never before because she lives and Piper doesn't. "I failed, I failed you… I'm sorry"_

* * *

><p>Alex Vause wakes with a giant gasp. It's as if she's been holding her breath under water and the first few sips of air are chilling and sting. She's covered in sweat, her entire body is clammy and she's stoked her pyjamas through. Frantically looking around the blurry room, it takes her a moment to remember where she is. The dorm is lightly dimmed, there 's a soft tone of gentle breathing and all she can smell is recirculated air and aloe. Her heart is thumping rapidly in her chest that she is amazed no one woke up from the incredible sound. Alex lies still as she quickly goes over the dream sequence. 'It's just a dream… It's just a dream…right?' she repeatedly whispers trying to convince herself. She struggles to comprehend the reality of what was true and what wasn't. It had been two weeks since the shooting and she still hadn't heard anything about Piper. The C.O's refused to answer her questions any time she saw them. Alex feared the worst, believing Piper had passed away and they were simply waiting until after the funeral before telling her. Perhaps they hoped to forgo any requests for Furlough or feared she might make a run if given the chance – she didn't believe the "for your protection, Alex" bullshit. To makes things even worse, she hadn't heard from Larry. She'd requested his phone number on her call list but he was yet to pick up the phone. This didn't stop her calling any chance she got, leaving messages and hoping he'd finally pick up. But just like all her attempts everyday, her calls went unanswered… that is, until today.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"An inmate from Litchfield Federal Prison is attempting to contact you,<em>

_To accept this call please press one"_

...

...

...

As Alex heard the familiar outgoing message conclude, her heart began to race and she felt anxiety as she awaited a response.

"Hello,"

His voice was deep, withheld and unusually hesitant. It's odd to hear Larry Bloom's voice on the other end of the phone and she's suddenly shocked. She didn't expect him to pick up but he does and she finds she can't control herself. She's angry, hurt and over all can't stand being ignored. "Oh so now you answer?!" she spits through the receiver. "What the fuck Larry? I've been calling for weeks! What the hell is going on?" Her tone was possibly too harsh and this might cost her the rest of the phone call but Alex believed she had every right to be. Larry had promised and instead he was ignoring her. After putting everything on the line to rescue Piper and, as a result, was paying the price with her own freedom, the least she deserved was a little common curtesy. "Is she even still alive?" she frowns. A pause. Alex's heart jumped to her throat and she quickly feared the worst. "Of course she's alive," came Larry's irritated voice. "She'd been in a coma and only just woke up a few days ago,"

"And what? You didn't think to pick up the phone and tell me? Jesus fucking Christ Larry, I've been calling you every day for weeks!"

"Calm down, I've been busy alright. And it's not like I can just stop everything to talk to you I have a life! And yeah it's not like I can just pick up the phone and call you whenever. You're in prison!"

"Oh thanks for the reminder, I didn't realise! Not that hard to answer, you agreed to be on my call list for fucks sake! "

"I know…I know… I just haven't had the time alright. With Piper, the police and work it's just been chaotic."

"Oh poor you, how hard it must be for you right now." Alex throws back very sarcastically.

"You listen, you're not the only one who cares for her you know, don't forget that." The tension was starting to build up.

"And neither are you! I'm in here because I risked my life for her! I ran into that prison, I found her, and I was the one who sacrificed everything for her!"

"And now look where she is! In a bed, fighting for her life because of you! She'd never be in this situation if it wasn't for you Alex!" he snaps. "She wouldn't be laying in that bed struggling to breathe, hooked up to god knows how many machines and wires, and covered in bruises!"

This hurt Alex, it cut right through her because it was the truth. He was right, Piper would be much safer if they'd never met in the first place but they had and there was nothing that could be done about it. She loved her and as far as she knew Piper loved her back. There was a long pause before either of them spoke. Alex broke the silence, "Can I at least talk to her?"

"I don't think so Alex. It's best if we keep things simple for now."

"Really? You're going to play that game? I just want to hear her voice Larry.

"I'm sorry but it just can't happen, I'm barely allowed to visit as it is. I'd be pushing it to get her a phone call," he lied. If anything Alex would be the one to argue and push the point further but she feared Larry wouldn't tolerate any more of her outbursts.

"Has she asked for me?" Alex held the receiver closer to her ear in anticipation; fingers clamped firmly over the phone as she nervously awaited his answer.

"No… she's not talking a lot, still a little confused where she is".

A pain stabbed Alex's chest but didn't want Larry to sense any weakness. She continued the conversation, "How's her shoulder doing?"

"It's healing. Nurses seem to think a week before the stitches can come out,"

You could have cut the air with a knife. Alex hated talking to Larry but he was her only line to Piper. She just wanted to talk to her.

"When will she be out?"

"I'd hard to tell, could be a few more weeks."

Alex drooped forward, that's not what she wanted to hear. She couldn't take not talking to Piper for a whole other week or more, they had to be able to let them speak soon. This was the first honest and selfless act Alex had ever performed in her whole life, put everything on the line to save Piper, and she now felt like it was going unnoticed and forgotten.

"I have to go now," Larry said slightly abruptly.

Alex sighed heavily, "Alright… just… tell her I lov…." But she hesitates awkwardly, " tell her…tell her I said hi, " Alex weakly smiles into the receiver and rolls her eyes up to the ceiling. This was hard for both ends and she wondered if Larry would pass on her message. In all honesty, Alex wondered why Larry picked up after avoiding all of her previous calls. It led her to believe Larry wasn't being entirely honest about Piper and her recovery.

"I will," he finally said but his reply was dull and almost untrustworthy. Alex wondered if the reason behind his tone and lack of communication was due to the fact that she still made him feel very uncomfortable. Talking to him made her uncomfortable and she wouldn't be surprised if he felt the same. They both hung up without uttering a goodbye. Alex paused by the phone, resting her back against the wall as she processed the conversation in her head. Piper was alive, Larry was hiding something, and no one would let her talk to Piper. Alex felt Larry wasn't being entirely truthful over the phone and she wondered what exactly he was hiding. The picture he painted of Piper was grim and she'd give anything to be the one by her side holding her hand. She should be there not him. Piper would want that. Alex understood her, Alex could help her… but there was nothing she could do now but wait. She doubted Larry would answer another phone call. She turned and slowly made her way back over to her cellblock, lost in thought.

* * *

><p>"Who was that?" calls a very awake and chipper Piper. She sits breathing on her own, surrounded by just a drip and a smile on her face. One hand is handcuffed to the bed while the other sips water casually. Larry shoves the mobile into his pocket and forces himself to smile. "Oh, no one important" He shrugs making a face as he walks over and sits on the end of her bed. He places a hand over Piper and she scoops it into hers.<p>

"I'm so lucky to have you help me."

"I love you too" he smiles.

"Now tell me more, why was I in prison again?"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_One week earlier…_

Beep….beep…beep

It's 5am and Larry can't sleep. The ward is quiet other than the guards on rotation outside Piper's room, and he realized that he hasn't changed his clothes in days. He hasn't left the hospital since she arrived. He half sits in a large, not so comfortable chair, and half rests at the foot of Piper's bed. Larry lifts his head off his folded arms and looks back at Piper. She's in a coma and there were no signs of her waking up. She has an abundance of tubes and wires hanging off her, which absolutely breaks Larry's heart seeing her in such a state. He had never been so frightened in his entire life. It's extraordinary how quickly your perspective can change – you realize what's truly important and how truly stupid everything else seems. All he wants is for Piper to open her eyes and to look at him, God how he misses her smile. He reaches out and takes her limp hand; it's cold and so tiny compared to his own. "I don't know if you can hear me Piper… but I'm here..." he whispers. "I'm not going anywhere, take your time if you like but I'd love it if you'd open your eyes sweetie, you know… just to show us all that you're ok... and so you can show off those big blue eyes of yours" He can't continue, he feels like he could cry again so he simply leans over and kisses her forehead. "I love you" and let's go. He's hungry and so decides to go for a quick walk in search for a vending machine, perhaps even catch the sunrise. He didn't plan to be gone long, what could possibly happen in five minutes he was away?

Everything…

* * *

><p>She can hear voices. They are slightly muffled and although they are directed at her she can't understand what they are saying. Blurred images of faces rotate through her head like a merry-go-round, a kiss, her lips tingle and she wants more. Her name, someone's calling her, someone needs her. She can hear them and she wants to open her eyes and answer but she can't, she can't move. One moment she's running, upset, and the urge to escape engrosses her but darkness follows and the lights go out. Suddenly she's aware of herself again, it becomes clear Piper's not in her own bed. Her eyes flicker open and the smell of disinfectant stings her nose and it takes a moment for her to realize she's in a hospital. There's a strong ache in her temple and she soon finds she can't sit up as her hands are cuffed to the bed. An incredible pain surges through her right shoulder and she winces as she tries to lift her cuffed arm. '<em>How did I get here? What was going on? What's wrong with me? Handcuffs? Why the hell am I hand cuffed?' <em>Gradually the room becomes clearer, the sun is rising and the rays of sunlight shining through the window cause her to squint. She is alone and surrounded by machines. She groans with every struggled breath, she is connected to and tubes, which seemingly take up every vein in her arms. Suddenly a nurse walks in and Piper does all she can to get her attention, which really isn't much. Piper groans and the nurse spotted her attempts and stopped in her tracks. What happens next is a wave of commotion. "She's awake!" Others come running in, touching machines, looking at her charts. Piper's eyes flutter from person to person until a woman in a white coat rushes in and speaks. She must be the doctor. "Hello I'm Doctor White. Can you tell me your name?"

"Piper," she answers, "Piper Ch…" but this is proving suddenly difficult. "Chapman…" The struggle scares Piper, '_Why was that so hard?'_

"Good, now do you know where you are Piper?"

She shakes her head slowly, "No,"

"You're in the Roosevelt Hospital. You've been involved in an incident at Litchfield Penitentiary. You were shot."

"What? I was where? Why? What?"

The doctor paused and looked down at her notes, concerned at Piper's responses. "Yes, it says you are currently serving a 15 month sentence,"

"Wha-… a 15-month sentence? What for? I don't … this doesn't make sense, you got the wrong person!" her voice is rising as an overwhelming anxiety quickly begins to build up inside her. Her breathing increases drastically and her chest is pounding as if she's been sprinting in a marathon. She needs to get away but she can't because she's cuffed down and suddenly it's just all too much for her. "Take these off, you've got the wrong person! You've got the wrong person!" Piper screams as she keeps pulling and tugging at the handcuffs. Quickly, two police officers and several nurses run in holding needles and start filling them with a serum, "NO…. no, I don't… get off," she gasps as she's held down and injected by the staff.

"What's going on?" Comes a loud panicked voice behind them. A man holding a muffin and cup of coffee runs in looking extremely concerned. "Piper? You're awake?"

The sedative takes effect and Piper softens, she calms and falls back against the pillow. The last thing she sees is a man with curly black hair staring back down at her while police officers hold him back.

* * *

><p>"Brain damage?"<p>

"We'll have to do a CT scan to confirm,"

"She was shot in the shoulder, how could she possibly have brain damage?"

"Your fiancé stopped breathing for a good minute indicating that the brain was starved of oxygen which can result in damage. We are primarily concerned with the fact that she's forgotten being in prison despite having spent the last six months there. It's not unusual for a patient who's been through such trauma, like being shot, to forget details of their life but being such a large fragment of her life is very concerning. We'd like to run some more tests to give us an idea of the severity of her amnesia."

The voices are muffled again. She's not sure if she is dreaming, it's not long before Piper beings to wake up. She doesn't say anything this time, just watches as the man with curly black hair talks with the doctor. It doesn't take long for them to notice her, "Pipes," chimes the casually dressed man, "Oh god you're awake, how are you feeling honey?" The doctor and a nurse stand by watching for Piper's reaction, "Everything's going to be ok. You're safe here!" and he smiles gently at her. It takes a moment of looking into his eyes for Piper to realize she knows him. He's safe, he's warmth… he's familiar but she can't remember his name. The man looks to the doctor who nods once, "Do you know who I am Piper?" he asks gently. Piper frowns, it's like recalling a dream that she has long forgotten. She knows it but it's a struggle to spit it out, "L…L…Larry?" The man's face relaxes with relief and he beams at her. "Yes that's right," and this makes her smile too. "You're my fiancé…right?" Piper inquires and the man's face stiffens, "What is it?" Piper questions curiously.

"Yes… yes I am and yes we are," and he reaches out and takes her hand, giving it a tender squeeze. Piper lets him touch her, it's comforting.

"Larry…what's going on?" She remembers him more now, he's her fiancé, she loves him, and suddenly she's not so scared anymore, just confused. She can't recall where she works, can't recall her friends and doesn't even remember what she ate last. All that she can recall are small flashes of cafes, Paris, Smith University, soap, the colour orange and oddly enough, a chicken but they don't seem to make any sense. She looks down at her arm and recalls freaking out, "Why am I handcuffed?" her voice is soft and almost a whisper. She is clearly struggling to conceal how frightened she feels. Larry pauses, he opens his mouth to speak but he's clearly taking his time to choose the right words. "Because they're worried you'll run away."

"Who? The hospital?"

"No sweetie, the prison… you are an inmate of Litchfield Federal Prison… do you not remember?" So it was true, she was a criminal but why? What had she done? Piper realized she must have been showing distress on her face because Larry quickly interrupted her train of thought with his calm voice. "It's ok if you don't. There was an accident at the prison and you were shot. You're probably still in shock"

"Prison…Why am I in prison?"

"Piper, what is the last thing you can recall before waking up in hospital?" interrupts the doctor who steps forward quickly with her note pad ready.

"I… I- I'm sorry I don't know the last thing… but I remember what my house looks like, where I live, I remember handing in my resume to a bar by Smith College, I remember being in Paris and going to cafes, and I keep getting a faint memory of a chicken and the colour orange," she makes a puzzled face and looks back at the doctor. However, before the doctor could ask anything more Larry edged himself closer to Piper and asked her one more question, "Do you remember anyone with you?" There's a long pause where Larry seems to bite his lip in anticipation, selfishly praying he doesn't hear Piper respond, Alex.

"It's just a blur... mostly faint memories of stuff I'm doing. I think I remember what my parents look like but honestly it's just places and stuff." Larry looks relieved, he leans back in his chair and grabs his chin lost in thought. Larry also seems overly pleased to hear this but Piper doesn't think much on it and continues. "But I don't understand why I'm handcuffed?! What did I do?" She looks at Larry for answers this time.

"Well…" he swallows hard and straightens himself ups again, you can almost see the gears working in his brain as he contemplates how to explain this to her gently. She watches him carefully. "After Smith you were kinda… a little reckless."

"Reckless… how so?"

"Right after you graduated from Smith you got involved with a drug ring," Piper's mouth immediately fell open, "That's probably why you can remember being in Paris. But it was only for a short period of time and afterwards you changed your life and met me. Years later the ring fell apart and you were ratted out for carrying drug money one time. We decided that it was best to confess and get a shorter sentence rather than risk a full trail and a longer term." Larry's eyes left Piper and he's lost again.

"How long did I get?"

"15 months"

Piper takes a moment to take in everything that's been said. She shuts her eyes and tries to imagine what Larry has just explained. She can't picture herself being caught up in anything drug related, that was never her style... or so she thought. Something didn't add up; it was like there was a missing puzzle piece to the story Larry just told her. It didn't make any sense to her, but here she was, recovering from a bullet wound and handcuffed to a hospital bed so it must be true. "Who shot me?" she asked.

"We're not too sure. The police are still investigating."

"Were they caught?"

"Yes… well… they're dead…"

"Oh my… did I… shoot them back?"

Larry shook his head, "No but the police will want to talk to you later and so does the Deputy Warden."

"I'll try but I don't think they're going to get much out of me, I can't remember anything" Piper's still baffled by the news and can't comprehend how she'd be involved in something like this. She knew there had to be more that she wasn't being told. She needed more information. "Do I have to go back?"

Larry nods.

"Will you visit me?"

"Of course!" and he looks Piper directly in the eyes now, seizing the opportunity. "We've actually planned to marry while you're in there."

"What! We have?"

"Yeah, it was… your idea actually. Something to look forward to do and organise, do the time together as one so it's not so lonely" he smiles weakly, trying to sound convincing.

"Oh… well… that makes sense I guess,"

"Plus it keeps you're a little safer," he quickly added

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's nothing to worry about right now. There are just some women in there who prey on the smaller prettier ones and pressure them to be their prison wife or something. You'll have to watch out when you go back." Then, immediately as Larry said the words 'prison wife', it was as if someone has flicked the 'on' switch in her mind. All Piper can remember is a familiar husky voice telling her just that. There isn't a face but she can hear that alluring voice: _'No, I want to be your prison wife'. _ She has no idea who it is but she's suddenly filled with a new fear. The doctor must have noticed the change in Piper's face and quickly stepped in. "Well I think that's enough for today. I think Ms Chapman needs to rest now. We can continue this tomorrow."

Larry almost looked relieved to be told this and nods quickly. "Sure I understand. I'll leave you to it. See you tomorrow?" he smiles and kisses her forehead. "Rest up Piper," and he leaves promptly while being escorted by the officers. The nurse fiddles with her before leaving Piper alone in her thoughts. She stares blankly out at the window, she goes though the flashes and information Larry has given her, nothing makes sense. What was he leaving out? Did she take drugs? Was this the reason why she struggled to remember everything? Was she really involved with a drug ring and was that that the reason she was shot? And who was that voice? Why did that voice mesmerize her? Who wanted to be her prison wife? Was that why she was shot? Endless thoughts churned through her mind and slowly her eyelids grew heavy and she fell back asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Buuuzz buuzz, bluuzzz bluuzzz<em>  
>He picks up his cell without a word and listens to his informer on the other side of the phone. "<em>Sources tell me that she's awake... And she's got amnesia. She can barely remember anything…. You think we can still work with this?<em>"

There's a long pause on the other end of the phone. "How long do we have?"

"_They'll be sending her back soon now that she's awake and looking stable..._"

He hadn't accounted for amnesia. "Does she remember Her?"

"_... No_" the man on the receiver answers, his voice is shaky and hesitant, you can tell he's scared of saying the wrong thing to him. "_She thinks she still engaged to the Jew_"

A smirk forms as his mind wanders, "I can work with this" and immediately hangs up the phone.

He dials an old number and a woman answers the phone. "The plans back on," he states.

_"She survived?" _

"Regrettably, She has amnesia"

"_What? Ha... that's too much. So the plan's changed?"_

"Slightly, there's room for you to be… let's say… more creative. Make Her hurt first!"

_"So she's alive as well?"_

"Yes, she escaped,"

_"I see..."_ the woman pauses to let that sink in. It's not what she expected to hear at all, _"Does she remember Her?"_

"No, thinks she's engaged to someone else"

_"Interesting… This should be fun. When do I start?"_

"Next week, be ready. You know what you have to do. Don't let me down!" and hangs up.

His plan was back in full motion. The man puts the phone away and leans back in a pool deck chair, where he's quickly served a drink and he smiles to himself. The plan was perfect, almost too perfect. There was no way she'd get away this time. Soon she would know the full consequence of her actions… soon she would suffer. No one ever escaped him unscathed, no one made him look foolish because …

After all

...

..  
>Revenge was always his strong suit.<p>

* * *

><p>Writers Note: Well well... the plot thickens, what do you all think? Who just answered the phone? what's going to happen? Any guesses? ;)<p>

Thanks for all your lovely feed back, Vausemania and I are loving it. We will try to bring you Chapter by Friday hehe


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Alex was back in Litchfield pending a new court appearance after breaching her bail conditions. Apparently, running into a prison to save someone's life wasn't a good enough excuse and was deemed unacceptable by authorities. She now faced the prospect of eight months or more back in Litchfield. In all honesty, she didn't mind so much as a part of her was ready to sacrifice so much more to rescue Piper. What frustrated her though was the fact that Larry had escaped scot-free. His story was that he'd spotted Senior Counsellor, now newly appointed Deputy Warden, Joe Caputo and alarmed him of the terrifying plot, the exact one that Alex had revealed to him earlier, which was that they were going to invade the prison and attack Piper. Larry had lied, claiming he knew what the shooter looked like and demanded Caputo allow him into the prison to help find and identify them. Caputo agreed, which in his defence was strategic, as Larry was assisting in the search for the assailant, and thus regrettably let him off the hook. Alex was ultimately unimpressed, there was something about Larry being sent to prison that would have been of great satisfaction to her (even if he was a good guy deep down). She knew that the prison wouldn't want a scandal so here she was, back to being an inmate while Larry was the one comforting Piper at the hospital.

* * *

><p>Alex slumps onto the bunk next to Nicky Nichols after having another short conversation with Larry. She sighs heavily. "How goes talks with Cuba?" teases Nicky as Alex rests her head on her friend's shoulder. "Arh that good eh?"<p>

Alex sighs, "Same as always, still not allowed to talk to her! It's honestly such bullshit."

"That's right cos god forbid your sexy husky voice sends her back into a coma!" laughs Nicky, trying to lighten the mood.

"I mean I'm happy Larry is talking to me and keeping me updated but it's not a lot in the end. There's only so many _'she's good'_, _'she's up and walking'_ and '_she says hi'_ that I can handle. I need to talk to her Nicky".

"Aw Vause, it's gonna be ok." And she reaches up to pat Alex's head. "Just think, she'll be back in a couple of weeks and you two can go back to your not-lesbian TV drama again!"

"You know part of me feels like he's not telling me everything. Like… there's something he's withholding about her progress you know! It's like that asshole doesn't want me being involved in any part of her recovery."

"Perhaps. Maybe he's worried you'll swoop in and take all the credit, or maybe he wants to keep her all to himself. Let's not forget what happened last time he assumed it would be safe for you two to be just friends"

"But I'm the one who told him in the first place, fuck… I saved her. I fuckin' found her, I'm the one who brought her back!" Alex's nerves were starting to build up again with her frustration.

"And he's the one who ran and jumped into a moving vehicle and shot the bad guy all James Bond like right? He probably doesn't want her to hear your part or how he fell out and fumbled around like an idiot while she was bleeding to death. The image of you slamming those gorgeous lips on her isn't something he wants her to picture, even though I completely disagree. I dunno though Vause, it's fickle… sounds fucked up but hey, be happy he's talking to you. She'll be back soon and then you can explain everything. At least she's alive". Nicky takes her hand away and Alex lifts her head. She folds her legs up onto the bed and leans back against the wall looking exasperated and sighs, "I just… I just miss her. I've missed that fucked up, self-involved narcissist! Am I fucked for that? She's trouble, I get that, but… she's my trouble… I'm going insane not being able to explain anything to her. What if she comes back still hating me?" Alex can't believe what's coming out of her mouth, she sounds like a messed up teenage girl.

"Oh Vause, don't go all soft on me now! Besides, you've worked through that before," reassures Nicky, "If I know you two, and I'm sure like the rest of the prison, I do, you'll both be back in the chapel in no time doing what you do best." She laughed to which Alex pushes her playfully. "It's what you two do right? You fight, you make up, you fight some more, you lick her pussy, you fight again, and you take each other's clothes off. It's a vicious cycle Vause but hey! whatever works right?"

Alex rolls her eyes and shoots Nicky a smile, "Thanks Nichols,"

"Did he say when she'd be back?"

"Maybe in a few weeks? I don't know though, it's always the same damn answer… I've given up asking… no that's a lie… I'll probably keep asking".

"Well I think I know!" Came the shrilled excited voice of a half Italian brunette. Nicky and Alex turn their attention to the entrance of the cubical to see a bouncing Lorna Morello dancing towards them. "A little birdy might have told me, and I'm not saying who cos I'm not really supposed to know, but the van will be needed for a prisoner transfer from Roosevelt Hospital to the prision tomorrow! Annnndd a certain blonde may or may not be coming back in orange before lunch if you catch my drift!" Morello concludes with a wink directed at Alex.

Alex sits up straight, gob smacked at Morello, "What really? Are you for real? How do you know?"

"I've got my ways" she smiles and twists at her hair innocently.

Nicky gives Alex a playful shove, "Arh see, I told you! Now you and your 'not-lesbian' girl will be back together ready to enjoy a romantic Litchfield special - Mexican Tuesday!"

Alex beamed back at Morello, "You have to tell me the moment she gets in okay?"

"Not a problem Vause, I'm sure she'll be skipping the tour anyhow to run down to you but I'll let you know soon as I've finished." Alex sat back with a new energy flowing through her. She didn't feel as depressed anymore and secretly crossed her fingers that Morello's tip was correct. If she was right, this time tomorrow Alex could finally get what she'd been waiting almost forever to do, she'd finally get to talk to Piper. Time couldn't pass any slower.

* * *

><p>Piper was scared. She stood outside the hospital with a prison guard on one side and Larry on the other. He didn't look so great either. His hands were wedged firmly in his pocket while he glanced at Piper, smiling weakly. "It's going to be ok, I'll be there on Saturday to visit."<p>

"Promise?"

"I promise" and as if on cue the prison van pulls up next to them. Piper looks to Larry one more time and tries to hug him but the handcuffs quickly stop her. Larry wraps his arms around her and gives her a gentle squeeze instead, "You'll be fine, I love you"

"I love you too!" she repeats as the guard coughs and opens the prison van.

"That's enough, time to leave Chapman". The pair kiss and Piper awkwardly steps into the van with her cuffs. They were cold and extremely uncomfortable; She wasn't ready, couldn't she stay longer? Perhaps if she just tripped and broke an ankle getting into the van she could stay in hospital a little longer. The door shuts and Piper is met with a friendly looking woman with medium length brown hair and red lipstick. "Well as I live and breathe the periodical daughter is returning. Nice to see you Chapman!" she smiles as the guard jumps into the front passenger seat.

"Huh?" responds Piper, "How do you know my last name?"

Morello seemed confused by this question, "What are you talking about silly? You still on the drugs are you Chapman?"

The guard pipes up and in a very blunt tone says, "She's got amnesia, she doesn't remember you"

Morello's face instantly changes from excited to broken, "Wwhaa do you mean she can't remember us? Like none of us at all?"

"As in anyone or any of her time at Litchfield at all," says the guard, "Now let's get going." Morello puts the van into drive and takes off looking very pale, confused, and sad.

"I'm sorry," adds Piper finally, it's clear she's caused some stress to the young woman and she instantly felt bad. "I guess I just need sometime? What's your name? Were we friends?"

Morello swallows hard, "Yeah you could say that," and she forces a smile. "I'm Lorna but we all go by our last names at Litch, so you can call me Morello"

"Hi I'm Chapman…" Piper hesitates, "but you already knew that…sorry. Do a lot of people know me at Litchfield?"

Morello nods, "Yes, you're very well liked, part of the family!"

And Piper instantly took that the wrong way. It slightly scared her. Who was she in prison? What does she mean well liked? Well liked for being a 'prison wife' like Larry said? Well liked as in appearance wise? Morello noticed Piper's ridged body and tries to add more in hopes it might ease her back into prison. "Is there anyone at all you remember from Litchfield, Chapman?" her voice is almost worried and very similar to Larry when he asked her the very same question. "No I don't sorry, I had no idea I was even in prison to be honest." There was an easiness talking to Morello, Piper felt like she could open up to her, which was strange as she did not remember the woman. "Oh that's ok, it wont take you long. There's a lot of people waiting to see you," she smiles but Piper doesn't return it so Morello tries a different avenue. "Was that the fiancé you were kissing before? Friends again?"

This sparked Piper's curiosity, "Yes, Larry. Friends again? What do you mean,"

"Oh nothing, just surprised after the girls told me what happened between you two"

"What happened?"

"Oh all I know is yous two broke up …. But good for you two I guess" she smiles awkwardly. The rest of the car ride was silent; simultaneously both Morello and Piper were lost in their own thoughts. Morello couldn't stop thinking about how she needed to find Red, Nicky, and Alex immediately to warn them about Chapman. Piper on the other hand was baffled and a little hurt that she and Larry had broken up. He hadn't mentioned anything and it only caused her to wonder what awful circumstance would have driven them apart? Was it her being in prison? The thought makes her want to cry and she soon curls into herself.

* * *

><p>Before Piper realised, they were driving up towards the prison gates. This instantly makes her nervous and she forgets all about Larry. She's finally here and about to interact with more prisoners. Her heart begins to race as she gets out and is uncuffed. She's ferried into a brick building where she's given back her original I.D, which is an odd thing to see herself on but the moment she takes a second look, she instantly has a flashback of standing waiting to get that picture taken. A set of orange scrubs and standard white under pants are given to her, and then she is strip searched by a very aggressive looking lady who asked very uncomfortable and personal questions; also making no hesitation to ask about her bullet wound. The C.O also mentioned her amnesia but when Piper didn't respond she was sent her on her way. She was given a bag of bedding along with a set of extra clothes. As quickly as she came, Piper was ferried back into the van where Morello sat waiting. Other girls were now in the van too, also dressed in Orange. None spoke as Piper hopped in. None made eye contact with her except one. She was skinny with medium-long brown hair and brown eyes. She gave Piper a sideways glance and smiled, "hi," and Piper returned the smile and the girl quickly stares back at the floor. "Head on up Morello!" calls the guard as he closed the van door.<p>

They drive around a corner and stop a good three hundred metres down the road. They are in front of another old brick building where a path leads them between two large, barbed wire fences; woman dressed in khaki scrubs and grey jumpers line outside of the fence. They stare as the group dressed in orange follow Morello down the footpath and into the building. Perhaps it was just her being self-conscious but Piper felt like all eyes were on her as everyone seemed to stop mid conversation when they saw her behind Morello. Some whispered, some just stared with open mouths, and one looked like her eyes were about to pop out of her head. "Hey has someone told Vause?" She heard someone say and a girl quickly ran away. Another inmate called her name while someone waved at her but Piper tried not to look at them and kept her head down. She is so confused and feeling ridiculously exposed. The only thing that kept her walking was the fact that she had a faint memory of doing that exact same walk before. Why did she have to forget about her time in prison? If anything it was the worst thing for her brain to shut out.

After a quick tour the group head toward the bunks; the room is relatively large containing three bunk beds. Ladies dressed in khaki scrubs occupy the majority of the beds but two are free in the specific room they stop at. "OK bunks assignments," and Piper is brought back by Morello's friendly voice. She looks down at her sheet of paper and searches for the names, "Tenner and Chapman this is you." The woman who had sat next to Piper in the van looks up and steps forward. Morello points to largish older looking lady on the bottom left bunk, "You guys are with Demarko!"

Everyone goes quiet when they see Piper walk into the room. The older lady referred to as Demarko stands and wastes no time closing the gap between her and Piper. "So good to see you sweetie, welcome home!" She throws out her arms and embraces Piper before she can say anything. Piper is instantly shocked and Morello sees and quickly realises her mistake, "Oh be gentle with Chapman, she's suffering some kinda memory loss at the moment, you'll have to retell her everything," says Morello very matter of factly.

"You're joking right?" Demarko exclaims as she looks from Piper to Morello.

"No but I'll let her explain," Morello turns to Piper and hands over a white rectangular package, "Oh here's a tooth brush, you've probably lost your old one by now…" She smiles warmly at Piper then hesitates. Piper could tell she wanted to hug her too but had decided not to. "Good luck Chapman… it's really nice to have you back and alive, kinda gave us all a scare … well anyway I'll see you at lunch." She turned around, hands a toothbrush to Tenner then promptly leaves the bunkroom. Piper's left alone with the group of women all staring at her.

"Is it true? You don't remember us?" speaks Demarko, "Were you really get shot?"

Piper hesitates and somewhere in between feeling completely scared out of her wit and her heart stopping she finds the courage to speak up, ultimately calming down her nerves. "Yes… apparently I stopped breathing after being shot and since I awoke from a coma, I've been unable to remember anything. Well bits and pieces but nothing solid yet. You just have to give me some time… I'm sorry I don't remember you guys"

"You were shot?" the new white girl with brown hair suddenly speaks up, "Here?"

Piper nods and Tenner's eyes popped, "Did they catch them? I mean did you get her back or something?" The women in the bunks seem to lean forward in anticipation. Piper notices and finds she's now lost her random spark of courage. "I'm unsure but I don't really want to talk about it."

"That's ok, I understand. Tenner's my name. Chapman did they say?"

"Yeah… so what did you do?"

"I stole a car, not my best moment and you?"

"Drugs… supposedly I was involved with a drug ring but I can't remember much so that's what I've been told." Tenner nods and Piper turns to make her bed.

"Don't make the bed," orders Demarko, "Oh boy this is definitely déjà vu! Weird to tell you again kid but we got this, trust me. And I know what you're gonna say cos frankly you've already said it before but we know how to make it for inspection," Piper didn't argue, she left it, her words did seem oddly familiar to her. An alarm sounds and all the girls jump off their beds, "What's that?" Piper asks looking rather worried.

"And that's lunch" Demarko announces, "Come on Chapman, you'll feel better with a meal. There'll be a lot of people wanting to talk to you!" And they all made their way down to the cafeteria together. Piper was not looking forward to this.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, immediately after Morello finished bunk assignments, she made it her mission to hunt down both Nicky and Red as fast as she could. She needed to tell them what had just happened with Piper. She found them lining up for lunch, which didn't take too long and proceeded to explain her encounter with Chapman.<p>

"We just need to find Vause and break it to her gently. We can't have her find out like this," concluded Red. "It's not gonna be pretty but we need to keep them separated for a while"

"Yeah well… I think we're a bit too late for that," says Nicky as she spots Alex storming into the cafeteria searching. "VAUSE WAIT!" calls Nicky as she put her tray down and tries to intercept Alex before she reaches Piper, "She… wait a sec we need to tell you something. VAUSE!" But Alex completely ignores all of Nicky's warnings and makes a beeline towards the orange jumpsuits.

Her heart is thumping and she feels exhilarated because she finally gets to see Piper. The whole prison seemed to know Piper was back before she had. It took tiny Soso who formally knew Piper and now knew Alex, to spot the blonde and rushed down to tell her. All day the only thing Alex could think about was the possibility of touching and holding Piper. The scenario played out in her head over and over all morning but it's nothing compared to the excitement she was feeling as she neared the group of scared new inmates. Suddenly, her view is completely blocked. Someone has stepped in front of her blocking her access to the group, someone in orange, and someone she thought she'd never see again for the rest of her life. "The fuck?" Alex comes up short as she almost smashes into Tenner, the woman who was sharing a room with Piper. "Hello Alex, fancy seeing you here"

"Sylvie?!" Alex is in shock, her eyes widen and her brows narrow in disbelief. "What the fuck? What are you…why are you…?" But she is unable to finish her sentence. She had never expected this in her entire life and was completely taken aback by this encounter.

"Same as you I guess," Sylvie smugly remarks and draws herself up by squaring her shoulder with Alex. Alex picks up on the body language and scowls, "I don't have time for this," and she pushes past Sylvie just as Piper walks into view holding a food tray. Their eyes meet and Alex had almost forgotten how glorious those blue eyes were and she'd honestly never been happier to see them. Piper meets Alex's eyes blankly and Alex smiles weakly back at her. Alex needed a moment to take in Piper alive and staring back at her, it was almost surreal to finally see the blonde standing in front of her. The brunette opens her mouth to say 'hey' but doesn't get the chance as Piper walked straight past her un-phased at her presence. Alex turns to see where she went and watches in utter disbelief as Piper takes her food tray, scans the room, and then slowly sits next to Sylvie, of all people. The two start talking and Alex is too shocked for words. The whole cafeteria has suddenly stopped to watch the drama play out and the only ones that seemed unaware were the new inmates in orange.

Piper spotted her bunkie Tenner sitting at a table by herself so she sat down beside her. "They can't seriously expect us to eat this right? I don't know what's worse, this or the hospital food" Piper smirks as she makes a face at Sylvie and puts her spoon down.

"It's not the best is it," Sylvie makes a face too, "The tomatoes seem alright," and Piper returns the smile.

"Excuse me but what the fuck was that?" Scowls Alex, she hasn't moved from where Piper passed her and her voice echoed throughout the entire cafeteria. A tiny smile crosses Sylvie's lips as she hears her ex call out. She turns around to watch this play out.

"Piper! Hello!?"

On hearing her name Piper slowly turned around to see who'd called her. Alex is staring right at her, hands out and her mouth wide open. All Alex could think of was '_why was she ignoring me?'_ Piper scans Alex from top to bottom and then nervously asks Sylvie, "Is she talking to me?" Sylvie nods and looks back to Alex.

"Yes the fuck I'm talking to you, what's the matter with you? What's going on?" Alex can't believe how Piper is acting. Her heart is racing – this wasn't remotely how she imagined greeting Piper.

Then Piper looked straight at her and without hesitation replied, "I'm sorry but do I know you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"What did you say?" whispers Alex, her heart skips rapidly in her chest. She still hasn't moved from where Piper passed her. Her body is completely frozen to the spot. Nicky quickly reacts and reaches for Alex's arm, "Leave it Vause! She doesn't know what she's saying, just come over here for a sec," But Alex pulls her arm violently away from Nicky, her eyes glued straight on Pipers. Alex doesn't know how to respond, there are so many things she wants to say but there aren't any words that seem right. A weird smile etches its way across Alex's lips, "Is this a fucking joke? What game are you trying to play?" she says half laughing. Piper stares back looking increasingly nervous with every passing minute. She looks to Sylvie for help but before she can say anything Alex has perked up again, "Why are you looking at her? Don't you recognise who she is?" but Piper simply frowns back, as she looks around she's suddenly aware of how everyone has stopped eating to watch her interaction with Alex. "I'm sorry I don't understand what you want."

Nicky tugs at Alex's shirt, "This isn't helping Vause." Alex finally looks back at Nicky and gives her a firm and sarcastic '_What the fuck are you talking about' _look. She glares back at Sylvie now and points, "Did she fucking put you up to this? What… are you still mad at me? It's not what you think Piper!"

"Huh? What does _she_ have to do with this?" Piper scowls, "Please leave her out of this,"

"You're fucking kidding me right? Is this how you want to get me back? That's Sylvie, have you lost your fucking mind or something?"

Piper opens her mouth to say something but stops, this clearly seems to have hurt her and Alex is taken back by her sudden change in face.

"Yes… I have" responds Piper a moment later, her voice is quiet and she is looking down at the floor. "Yes, I have lost my mind and I'm sorry if you can't understand that!" And now Piper stands and raises her voice so everyone in the cafeteria can hear. "I can't remember anything ok, I have no idea who anyone is right now! I can't remember you or you or you," while pointing from Demarco, to Morello, to Nicky, and now looks directly at Alex and in a very firm tone says, "And I certainly can't remember you either! So you're all going to have to suck it up and deal with that while I fucking figure this all out again okay? Yes, I was shot and yes it hurt… it still hurts and I don't want to be anybody's prison wife so please just …just leave me alone!" and she turns her back to Alex and sits next to Sylvie again.

Alex stares blankly back at Piper, she can't believe what she's just heard. Her entire body feels empty and numb. Piper didn't remember her… she didn't want her, she wanted her to leave her alone because to her, Alex was a stranger and nothing more. Larry had lied, he had tricked Alex into believing everything was alright, and not once had he ever mentioned amnesia. All those phone calls, all containing the same shit about how she couldn't talk to Piper and fake hellos… it was all made up to cover up the fact that Piper didn't remember Alex at all. Everything they'd shared, everything they felt, every adventure, fight, hug, and kiss had been erased from Piper's memory. Alex meant nothing to her… she'd had never felt so broken in her entire life, not since the day her mother had died and Piper had left in her in Paris all alone. The whole cafeteria seemed to stop and stare directly at Alex now and even the guards seemed extremely caught up in their drama. She slowly took her first steps towards Piper, "Pipes…" she whispered, her voice barely audible. She swallows hard and walks around the table so Piper can see her directly now but Piper refuses to look up and stays glued to her bowl of lettuce. "Piper…" Alex's voice is weak and she's struggling big time to hold herself together in front of everyone. "Please look at me,"

* * *

><p>Somewhere inside Piper she finds the woman with long black hair and thick frames voice to be oddly familiar but she can't understand why. It's not like how she met Morello or Larry, this seemed too different. Finally, she slowly lifts her head and meets the green eyes that seem utterly destroyed that she cannot remember them. A woman with blazing red hair has moved forward and gently takes the black haired woman's arm, "Vause… we need to go now," but the lady referred to as Vause doesn't move. She's glued to the spot and looks like she's not going anywhere until she gets her answer from Piper.<p>

"It's me… Alex…don't you remember?" she finally says.

The words hit Piper in a way she didn't expect. While looking into Alex's green eyes she can't help but feel incredible sadness. Saying she doesn't remember Alex feels strange but when she searches for her in her memory there's nothing there. There's something about her voice that causes Piper to feel nervous, "No, I don't" Piper's voice stayed strong as she held Alex's gaze.

This clearly isn't enough for Alex though. Something seemed to change and the woman stepped forward a few more inches towards Piper. "After everything that's happened… you can honestly say that you don't remember me?" Piper searches, oh how she searches but all she can find is a single sentence that makes her suddenly fearful. '_No, I want to be your prison wife_' repeats the husky voice in her head and Piper's eyes pop with realisation. Alex started to smile, thinking that Piper's reaction is a good thing but Piper immediately stood and backed away from her.

"What is it?" Alex instantly became concerned.

"Don't come near me," threatens Piper, "I know exactly who you are! You're the one Larry told me about, the one who picks on pretty girls to be their prison wife!"

"Prison wife?"

"No stay away from me!" Piper's hands fly up, "I'm not interested okay! I'm engaged and going to be married, I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression before but..."

"Pipes…" and Alex reaches out to touch her arm but that was the worst thing she could have possibly done. Piper sees and flinches away as if Alex is offering her a dead rat. "Don't touch me!"

* * *

><p>Alex is shocked, she doesn't know if she could cry or slap Piper. Sylvie stands and steps in between her and Piper, "You heard the lady, I think you need to back the fuck off if you know what's good for you". If the saying goes 'don't poke the angry bear', Sylvie was holding several sticks and shoving them right up in the wrong place. Alex glares, she's holding everything back not to cause any more of a scene. It takes every muscle, every ounce of self-control to take that first step away. She watches painfully as Sylvie turns, places a gentle hand over Piper's back and leads the frightened girl away and out of the cafeteria. As they're about to leave Alex's sight Sylvie turns her head ever so slightly and smirks at Alex. This causes Alex's whole body to lurch, it wasn't right, this couldn't be happening? How could Piper be so scared of her? But it wasn't her Piper… her Piper was long gone and a new one was replaced. One that not only didn't know her but was terrified of her… Alex can't take it anymore and she quickly leaves.<p>

She runs…

She runs and runs until she's in the very place she feels safeness and solitude in… the library.

Alex breathlessly finds the back of the library and sits with her back again the last bookshelf. She draws her knees up and holds her head in her hands and is struggling to hold back the tears but she can't. She can't stand how things have turned out. Everything suddenly has caught up with her and she can't swallow. After being kidnapped, giving up her freedom for Piper, and saving her life - having her not remember who she was just too much for Alex to handle. Larry had lied, she was stuck in this dreadful place, completely embarrassed in front of the whole prison, and left feeling torn and heartbroken all over again. She couldn't take it anymore. Alex wept silently.

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback~<em>

_One shot, two shots, three shots, four… Tequila, salt, lime… Sylvie Tenner had never been happier. She turns to her raven haired girlfriend and slips her arms behind the small of her back, their eyes meet and they kiss. "Mmmm, you taste like tequila, I could get drunk off those lips" she laughs and leans in for one more taste. "Yip, definitely feeling more drunker,"_

_"Is that even a word!" teased Alex Vause as she reached and slammed another shot down. She scrunches her eyes and shakes her tongue as the liquor burns her throat._

_"Only when I'm with you it is!" Smirks Sylvie and she leans in for another kiss, this time a little more lingering. She simply couldn't get enough when it came to kissing Alex. Despite their ups and downs, Sylvie was willing to let it all go just to be on peaceful terms with her._

_"I'll be back in a second, nature calls," and Alex hopped up to leave._

_As Sylvie watched her leave she couldn't help but smile to herself, she was in love. Everything about Alex screamed no and yes all at once. Alex was toxic but in all the right ways for Sylvie. She was hopelessly in love with her that she almost hated the hold Alex had over her. She knew what Alex was like, the woman was terrified of commitment, always jumping from girl to girl that it had even shocked her when she'd managed to convince her into a semi relationship. They weren't perfect but which relationships are? Sylvie tried not to think about the woman she'd found in their bed a week ago. The thought still pulled at her chest and irritated her. Alex was hers and no one else's. Sylvie was extremely possessive and her only regret was not punching the blonde once more._

_Sylvie orders another round of drinks while she waits for Alex to return, hoping to forget about the image of the blonde woman in their bed. It was just them tonight, a date to make up for their recent fighting. Alex had a friend preforming in a burlesque show and the two decided to attempt to rekindle their flame or so Sylvie thought_.

_Sylvie was determined to move past Alex's deceitfulness. She was willing to allow her mistake, her lapse in judgement, and convinced herself that everything would be fine. There was no way that their relationship was a broken wreckage dangling on thin strands upon sharp coastal rocks. She was in love with Alex and was fixated in making it work between them. Sylvie could and would not accept that Alex was a complicated character, she knew the woman was not interested in a relationships but she had agreed to give it a try anyway._

_The lights dimmed indicating that the show was about to start. Sylvie turned and scanned the bar for Alex but she was nowhere to be seen. It was in that moment when she realised just how long in fact Alex had been gone for. She stood as tall as she could on her bar stool and scanned the area to see where she was. She spotted the tall raven haired beauty walk out from behind the corner. Sylvie cupped her hands to call out when she was suddenly frozen in her spot. Alex had stopped and turned towards someone… a blonde someone, the same blonde someone whom Sylvie had found in her bed last week. They embraced and shared a passionate kiss. A ping struck Sylvie's core as she watched helplessly from afar. She couldn't believe it. Slowly she sat down as Alex finally made her way back to their seats._

_"Sorry, massive line," she smiled, not making eye contact with Sylvie. "Looks like I just made it too" and right after she said that the music started and show began. The whole time however Sylvie could see Alex in the corner of her eye, she was distracted and barely watching the show. She kept her arms crossed, touching her lips and scanning the room. Every now and then her eyes would linger on a particular blonde who sat only tables away. The two played eye tag for the rest of the show. With each look Sylvie grew angrier and more hurt. She knew what was going on, Sylvie wasn't stupid. With every glance they shared a red hot burning would swell inside her, Alex was hers, nobody else's. What nerve the blonde had to tease and pursue. She knew Alex was taken and yet here she was with her serpent eyes tricking Alex into cheating again._

_Sylvie followed Alex's gaze and met eyes with the blonde. Instantly, like lightening, the blonde turned away from Sylvie looking horrified. She knew she was caught and quickly left the bar. Sylvie was unsure if Alex was aware at first but once the woman was gone there seemed to be a noticeable shift in Alex's mood._

_"I don't think she's coming back" Sylvie finally commented bluntly, arms crossed and not making eye contact with Alex._

_"What?"_

_"Don't play dumb with me. You two have been ogling each other all night, I'm not stupid Alex!"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"I saw you!" and she turned to face Alex now, "I saw you fucking kissing her!" And before Alex could open her mouth Sylvie rose and left the pub. It didn't take long for Sylvie to get back home; their apartment (formally Alex's) was only around the corner. Alex wasn't far behind her though but waited for the final act to finish. Sylvie was now shoving clothes as fast and forceful as possibly into her bag. "What are you doing?" Alex asked although it was fairly clear what Sylvie was doing._

_"What do you think?!" she growled back, "I can't take this anymore!"_

_"Sylvie, come on. Just think about this for a second,"_

_"Think about what? How you fucking kissed that girl and then proceeded to eye-fuck her all night at the bar? Damn it, for all I know you guys were fucking in the bathroom!"_

_Alex went quiet and Sylvie realised what she was sarcastically saying was in actuality the truth. "Are you serious? In the bathroom Alex?! Fuck!"_

_"Come on Sylvie, you know what I'm like... I'm still new to this whole relationship thing, I told you it wasn't a good idea! I don't know all the rules"_

_"Bullshit and you know it! How about Rule one: Don't fuck other girls when you've promised to only fuck one?!"_

_"What do you want from me? I'm trying ok, I just … I couldn't help it alright. She was there and …. Look, I didn't mean for this to happen… she found me and one thing led to another..."_

_"I don't want to know! I can't take this anymore Alex!"_

_"I know... I know…" and Alex's voice suddenly changed, "And that's why I think we need to break up."_

_Sylvie spins on her toes to face Alex, her mouth half open in shock. '_No_' thought Sylvie, she couldn't break up with her, __**she**__ was going to break up with Alex, not the other way around. Dumbstruck Sylvie wanted to turn it back on her, she wanted to manipulate this and make Alex say sorry before breaking up with Alex officially. "You're kidding right?"_

_"Sylvie… look I don't think this is working, clearly it's not. I shouldn't be doing this to you. You deserve better. This is just way too complicated and I have work to think about as well! "_

_"So all of a sudden you don't want to be with me anymore?" Alex looks to the floor and avoids Sylvie's eyes, "Look at me!" demands Sylvie._

_Solemnly Alex meets her brown eyes and nods, "Yes…I'm sorry, I don't think we should be together anymore." There's silence as Sylvie watches Alex take a moment to look at her before turning her back and walking away, "I'll give you space to move your stuff out, good bye Sylvie…"_

_And that was the last time she ever saw Alex Vause again._

* * *

><p>"Are you ok?"<p>

Sylvie and Piper had made their way back to their bunks. Thankfully no one followed, which gave Piper a chance to calm down a little. "Yeah… I'm fine… I'm just…." Piper paused as she stopped pacing for a moment and stared into nothingness "I'm just …just… I don't know" and she began to pace again.

"Do you need some water or something?"

"No I'm fine"

A pause, " So... that woman, the one with black hair and glasses who seemed pretty pissed that you didn't remember her… do you really not remember her at all or were you trying to get out of something? It's probably none of my business but you seemed to have a weird moment with her," Sylvie probes, she sits on the top bunk watching Piper walk back and forth looking both nervous and angry.

"Yes," – Sylvie stiffens, "I mean no… I don't, but her voice…I don't know what it is but I remember this one line. Larry warned me that there was a dangerous woman in here wanting to be my prison wife and I remember hearing HER voice in my head… the memory is faint but the way she reacted to me not remembering her.. I don't understand what the big deal is… I mean she MUST be that woman he was telling me about right?"

Sylvie shrugs and bits her lips, "Yeah she did freak out a little, maybe she was. She's tall and kinda big plus she doesn't take shit from anyone. I wouldn't be surprised if she had plans to make you her prison wife."

Piper stopped and turned to face Sylvie with a puzzled expression, "Hang on, what do you mean she doesn't take shit from anyone? Do you know her? Like know know her? Cos she did seem upset that I was talking to you!?"

Sylvie paused, taking a moment to gather her thoughts before replying, "We kinda dated once. I broke it off with her and she's been bitter ever since" she admitted almost a little too easily. "She probably can't stand seeing us being friends… Alex has always been so possessive. I don't think she liked seeing an ex talking to you, her 'soon to be' wife."

Piper thinks of what Sylvie just said and decides to believe it. "Well that would make sense I guess. She's just going to have to accept that the new me is not interested in being her wife, not that I can see myself ever agreeing to it in the first place…I'm engaged!"

"Chapman!" interrupts a stern voice from behind. The two women turned to see a C.O standing in the door way, "You've been assigned a bunk already, come this way"

"Already?" And looking rather perplexed she follows the C.O leaving Sylvie alone to mull over their conversation.

* * *

><p>Alex wasn't sure how long she'd spent in the library, ten minutes, half an hour, maybe more, it didn't matter and she didn't care. Alex needed time to gather her thoughts although the more she thought about what happened, the more it hurt. The pain in her chest was slowly residing but it didn't mend her heart, it ached for Piper to remember her but hopelessness couldn't help but linger. The whole situation absolutely broke her heart; it was the worst possible outcome that she honestly never pictured occurring. She allowed herself a moment of weakness for now, she let the tears to run and for panic to take over and consume her, but as time went on Alex slowly calmed herself and began to rethink her predicament.<p>

Alex was a pragmatist, solely focused and goal driven. Ever since she met Piper all Alex wanted was her. She drew her in, she pursued her and won her over; and now she had to do it all over again. Alex wasn't going to give up; she loved Piper with every ounce of her being. She needed to remind her how strong their love is. The fact that Sylvie was involved only made Alex panic more as she couldn't shake the odd overwhelming feeling that this was more than a coincidence. The fact that Sylvie was being friendly to Piper was extremely alarming. '_What was she up to?_' Something didn't sit right with Alex and she was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Alex slowly rose from her spot at the back of the library and put her glasses back on. She kept her eyes low to hide the fact she'd been crying as she gradually made her way back to her bunk. She was so lost in thought that it took a moment for her to realise Nicky had fallen into step with her. "You ok Vause?"

"Not really, she's lost her memory Nichols… she can't even remember me?! I just can't believe out of everything she fucking forgets me… completely… it's just fucked."

Nicky sighed and placed her hands in her pockets. "I'm not gonna sugar coat it," she began as they walked down the hall and past the cafeteria, "It's gonna take some time. Chapman's clearly not herself."

Alex gave her a look but chose not to reply.

"And to make not remembering you worse, she's now scared and terrified of you…"

"You're point?"

"Well it can't get any worse than this right?"

"Well… that woman she was talking to, the one who walked her out, that's my ex Sylvie. The one I left so I could be with Piper. That's pretty fucked if I can say so myself."

"You're kidding? The tiny mousie one? Jeez Vause, just when I thought your life couldn't get anymore 'Days of Our Lives' you pull that one on me. Hang on a sec… if she's your ex, why the hell is she talking to Chapman? Wouldn't she hate her or something for stealing you away?"

"Exactly, that's why this doesn't make sense… its not right, especially with Sylvie's personality"

"Damn... things just get better by the minute!" Nicky mused as the two entered the B dorm block and toward Alex's cubical. However, they both stopped mid-step as they came to a stone cold halt at the appearance of two people, an inmate in orange with a C.O, standing at the front of the cubical. "Chapman, you'll be bunking with Vause, two of you play nice now" said the C.O who promptly left leaving all three inmates to stare at each other. Piper and Alex's eyes met and a lump quickly formed in Vause's throat.

"oh fuck me…." swore Alex under her breath. '_So much for giving her space so that I can get her to re-fall in love with me' _thought Alex, '_Just my fucking luck…'_

Piper stood frozen as she continued to stare at who she was being bunked with.

Nicky couldn't help but laugh, "And just when it couldn't get any worse…there's always room for more..."


	5. Chapter 5

Writer's note: sorry for late update, this chapter was a toughie. Hope you like it and that it cleared a few things up. Piper doesn't remember Polly either and she only has sections that she remembers of Larry but that's mostly cos he's really manipulated the situation here. Anyway keep the comments coming, happy to answer any more questions etc. Sorry it's so long, needed to say a lot in this chapter I found.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5<span>**

"What the fuck Larry? How could you do this to me?" Polly picks up the closest thing to her and hurls it across the room towards Larry. The pillow hits him on the stomach and Polly instantly wishes she'd grabbed the vase instead. "You are more fucked up than her you know!" Polly was furious, beyond understanding why Larry had played along with Piper's delusion of thinking they were together. "If I hadn't seen it for myself I'd have thought you two were making it up!"

"Polly please,"

"Just shut up, you don't get to talk right now. Not until I finish!" and she turns away from him as the tears well in her eyes. For some reason Polly couldn't understand, she had fallen desperately in love with Larry. She never planned it, honestly never really asked for it, and to keep him she'd practically ruined two relationships… but that was just how much he meant to her. Polly was deeply hurt when Larry had come to break the news of Piper's memory loss. She felt a knot in her stomach as she recounted the memory: '_I didn't know what else to do,_' he had said, '_I think this is our second chance, a chance to start again… I think we owe it to ourselves to try don't you? It's just been so fucked up ever since she went to prison._'

"This is so fucked up?!" Polly continued, "How do you expect lying to your ex fiancé and making her believe everything is as normal as going to work? Fuck Larry, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my entire life. What about me? Don't you love me?"

"Of course I love you," and he reaches out to touch her but Polly pulls away. "I just think I owe this to Piper, to start again. I couldn't break the news to her… she looked so happy to see me. Do you know how long I've waited for that look? Now with Alex completely erased from her memories I finally have a chance… we both have the chance to have the lives we wanted before she came into it and fucked it all up!"

"Oh so that makes it ok? What about me? You know Larry, she's going to remember! Eventually she's going to remember Alex because deep down we both know she loves her and they have something stronger than you'll ever understand. Piper would rather have her than you and she made THAT very clear if you hadn't noticed!"

Larry looked hurt by her words but she doesn't care. He had hurt her with his actions. He was choosing Piper over her and it truly hurt. It cut Polly deep, after everything she'd been through losing Larry had pushed her to the edge. She'd left her husband for him, she'd sacrificed her 20-year relationship with Piper for him, and now he was abandoning her. Polly was not prepared to accept what Larry was doing to both her and her best friend. "She's going to remember Alex," Polly continued, "And all of their adventures… and you and me… and how we betrayed her."

"Well technically I didn't betray her, she cheated on me and we'd broken up. You're her best friend!"

"Are you seriously going to go there right now? Fuck you Larry! Us... you and me… it takes two you know. Don't put this all on me. You knew exactly what you'd be doing to Piper by being with me. Which now makes me wonder if you even realise what you're doing to me by going back to her? She's fucked, you know that, I know that. It's not going to work between you two. How long do you think it's going to take her being in prison with Alex to realise how much she loves her huh!?"

"But she won't this time," his voice was smug and almost overly confident.

"Bull shit, how on earth can you believe that?" She glares at Larry with her hands on her hips. _How on earth did he think history wouldn't repeat itself?_ Piper had ruined her life for Alex twice now and Polly knew if given the chance she'd continue to do so over and over again. If he didn't see that then he was stupider than she thought. She knew in her heart it wouldn't take Piper long to remember but what could Larry possibly have said to make her want to stay completely away from Alex?

"I told her about Alex,"

Polly goes quiet, she's confused and doesn't understand as that sounded like the very opposite of his deceitful plan.

"Well I kind of told her about Alex. I might have made her believe there are violent women wanting to rape and make her their prison wife … and well… I guess she's scared of Alex now. It doesn't matter; we have a second chance now. I know what mistake I made last time and I'm not going do it again. Alex named her, she betrayed her again by making her a perjurer… she was shot for fuck sake because of Alex… how can she ever love her again?"

"Excuse me? So I'm a mistake now?!"

"No I didn't mean that,"

"Well what did you mean because right now that's what it sounds like Larry… I'm your mistake from 'last time'!" A tear ran down Polly's cheek and she could see how Larry honestly didn't mean to be upsetting her. He looked like he wanted to hug her but she wouldn't let him touch her. She hated him at this point in time, undeniably loved but hated him. Larry opens his mouth to explain but obviously can't find the words.

"Whatever Larry, I'm over this, I … I just can't deal with you right now." And Polly turns around and leaves. Everything inside her aches, she clutches at her clothes and storms out of the room. She makes it only so far and breaks down in her car. This was not what she wanted, this was never how she planned nor saw her life playing out. Polly lets the tears fall for only a moment until she reaches up and turns the revision mirror towards her to check her make up. She's reasonably ok and dabs them dry. Taking a moment she wonders what to do next. She can't go home, she didn't want to let Finn's babysitter go too early. She needed a plan and was surprised with whom had popped into her head. There was only one person who would see her side, one person that would help her out and it was the one person she hated most of all.

Alex…

* * *

><p>02:00… 02:14… 02:26… the minutes ticked by slower than a heard of snails traveling through peanut butter. Alex Vause was wide-awake. She lay in bed for what felt like years, time in SHU went faster than tonight was going. Frustration built as she wondered how much longer it would take for her body to drift off and finally sleep.<p>

She allows her head to fall to the left, opposite her in the adjacent bed lay the problem to her sleeplessness. Someone who, with every look, every moment stilled her heart and took her breath away. Every time she saw Piper Chapman Alex could feel her heart begin to accelerate. With every look, every time she heard her voice, every time she was close enough to just smell… every mumble in her sleep… with every beat of her heart Alex couldn't help but love her. She yearned to hold her close, to take her in her arms and press her body into Pipers. To reach out and see her smile at her touch was all she wanted and it hurt to know she couldn't. Alex's entire core ached when Piper would avoid her gaze, flinch when she would get out of bed, or shrink back into her bed when Alex would enter their bunk space. There were times Alex almost forgot and would go to tell her something but she was always met with a hazy fog that she could see it in her eyes and Alex would remember how foreign she was to Piper. It hurt. It hurt a lot. How could she continue to share a room if this was the effect Piper had on her. It had only been a few days and Alex was already feeling the blunt end of Piper's sword.

"You always hated picnics!" Came the hushed tones from the blond in the opposite bunk. It caught Alex completely off guard.

"Huh?" she whispered back slightly confused that Piper was addressing her. "Are you talking to me?"

"Remember? That little medieval town near Lyon… you took me there for the weekend for our anniversary. Took me completely by surprise, pretended like you'd forgotten …"

"Yeah… I do," Whispered Alex as she smiled. What was happening? How did Piper remember and why was she bringing it up?

"I was so mad at you. I thought it was a business trip and then you pulled over and took out that basket..." Piper was on her back facing the ceiling. Her arms were tucked under the sheets, but without her glasses Alex was unsure if Piper had turned to look at her or not.

"Yeah I tricked you good. Do you remember the dog? The one who seemed to appear out of thin air and stole the Brie?"

Silence…

"Pipes?" Alex held her breath waiting. "Pipes… you there?"

Silence…

Feeling suddenly worried, Alex was lulled into a sense of falseness. She immediately rose from her bed and moved towards Piper. "Pipes? You there?"

"What the?" and Piper flinches as Alex touches her shoulder. "What are you doing? Why are you waking me up?"

Alex quickly pulls her hand away, startled by Piper's reaction. "Sorry, I just… it's nothing… never mind." Alex retreats back to her bunk feeling ridiculously stupid for believing Piper was reminiscing with her. Piper rolls over and seamlessly drifts back to sleep, leaving Alex feeling adequately red faced and incredibly stupid. Of course Piper wasn't having a moment and remembering her. Alex would have to try a lot harder if she were to spark any memory, although Piper's subconscious reminiscing gave her first real feeling of hope. She turns over and thinks of Paris, she thinks of the dress Piper was wearing, how the sun hit her face and as her eyes begin to close she is sure she can hear her laughter in the distance.

* * *

><p><em>"Work detail?"<em>

The sun is out; she can feel its rays warm her face.

_"We have to work while we're being punished?"_

Her mind is fuzzy, the last remnants of a dream begin to fade away as the realisation of morning takes hold. It was a nice dream, she'd been on a train, simple but the best she'd had in while. She and Piper were talking about the best place to grab coffee but details start to weaken as Alex becomes more aware of the sheets, the air and Piper's voice.

"So what do you have to do for work detail?"

Alex registers the question and rolls over to answer her but there are two fuzzy figures sitting on Piper's bed. Reaching for her glasses Alex sighs mentally as she is met with an extremely unpleasant sight, most definitely not the first thing she wanted to see in the morning.

"Janitorial" stated a very blunt Sylvie.

Alex can't help but smile at this as she stretches and begins to get up. She can feel their gaze upon her as she lazily pulls the prison issue blanket off and reaches for her toilet paper.

"Oh that sucks," replied Piper, one eye watching a sleepy Alex. "We don't have to do it on weekends do we?" and she turns back to Sylvie.

"No," interjects Alex drawing the attention back on her, "They give us weekends off. It's free time, we're each other's problem till Monday" and she yawns. "They had you in electrical before so that probably hasn't changed." Her voice is mono toned, "but unless a light bulb fails or something you wont have to do anything on the weekends," she shrugs and turns to leave the cubical.

"VAUSE TO VISITATION! VAUSE TO VISITATION" comes a loud voice over the intercoms. Alex's eyebrows rise in confusion, "Wait what time is it?"

Piper is first to reply, "Ten…"

Alex looked shocked, "Oh wow, I really slept in!" She grabbed her clothes before hurrying to change. To be honest, it was a welcomed distraction as she was not interested in listening to the two women talk like old best friends. It physically made Alex feel ill to see them together. To be the one on the outside of Piper and Sylvie was such an odd concept to her. It was as if she and Sylvie had switched places in the universe, it made no sense and greatly bothered her. Piper was greatly mistaken for thinking Sylvie was a good person but the fact that Sylvie was genuinely reaching out and befriending Piper really puzzled Alex. She was up to something and the only explanation Alex could think of was that it was some kind of sick twisted plot to seek revenge on her. There were so many unanswered questions regarding Sylvie: how did she know Alex was in here? How did she know Piper was suffering memory loss? Why did she insist on becoming friends with Piper after everything that had happened between the two of them? Piper was the reason they had split. So many questions and without Piper to work it out with her Alex felt completely lost. Without Piper, Alex felt like she was only half of who she was, there was a piece of her missing and she didn't feel whole.

* * *

><p>"Well you're definitely the last person I thought would want to visit me,"<p>

"Yes well… you know why I'm here. You're the only one who really understands how fucked up this is,"

"You can say that again!"

"And plus, you're the only one inside that can keep an eye on her. I don't know what to do,"

"What makes you think that I'd help you?"

"Because Alex, I know you love her and despite everything that's happened…so do I"

"This isn't some ploy to get your scrawny manicured fingers around that conniving bastard of a Jew? Cos I don't think Piper would like me helping you steal her 'fiancé' back Holly!"

"It's Polly and no that's not my angle" frowns Polly as she sits half in the visitor chair with her arms resting on the table, "She's my friend and despite how I feel about Larry, I love her more and what he's doing is fucked! You know that, I know that… we just have to get her to remember"

Alex sat with her arms crossed over her chest, one eyebrow raised in defensive sarcasm. "And how do you suppose I do that? So far I've managed to terrify her and somehow push her into the arms of my ex," she rolls her eyes and tries to act like it doesn't bother her as much.

"Wait you what? Who? How on earth did you do that?"

Alex ignored the question; she didn't want to get into that right now, "So what's the plan Molly? I've put you on my visitation list as requested so what now?" Deep down Alex was oddly happy to see Polly. It was strange to have her reach out, as the two had never really gotten along before. Despite everything, it seemed she honestly was just as concerned about Piper as Alex was.

Polly cringed but chose not to react as Alex got her name wrong on purpose, "She didn't remember me either," she confessed softly. "She thought I was a nurse for fuck sake. It's strange how long she'd known us both yet Larry is the only one she remembers, it's fucked."

Alex sighs inwardly, "To be honest I have no idea where to start. Whatever Larry's said to her it's worked, she wants nothing to do with me…"

Polly looks like she's struggling to keep herself together. Alex hoped she wasn't relying on her solely for ideas right now. "Have you tried reminding her of things you've done together?" Polly suggested after a long pause.

"Ha yeah she seems really interested in knowing about how I took her all over the world to sell drugs and that's how landed her in here! It's been great chit chat over lunch you know"

Polly rolls her eyes, "I mean what's something you two have bonded over? Like a stupid joke or something… a moment?! Think of the strongest memory you both share together and try to remind her of that? Who knows… maybe you'll just have to chase her all over again"

"Why do you care so much? I thought you fucking hated me anyway?"

"Because she loves you Alex… and you love her too…" pause, "Strip back the drugs, the fighting, the heart ache, and this whole prison thing, and you can see that you both really mean a lot to the other. You've both got it, it's fucking strong and deep and shit and I want what's best for my best friend. I'm pissed off that Larry is just manipulating her and he can't get away with it!"

"Well it's easier said than done." Alex looks down, Polly is right and it hit her hard in the chest. Sometimes Alex forgot how rare it was to find a love like theirs, one so strong but covered in scars like some decorated war veteran. She could feel the conversation was getting a little too serious though and it made her uncomfortable so she tried to lighten the mood, "For all we know, I may still have a few tricks up my sleeve,"

Polly can't help but crack a smile at this and gently laughs, "Well there's the Alex I know and hate!"

Alex rolls her eyes at Polly, "I never left. Just temporarily drowning in darkness and frustration. She's even my Bunkie…what a joke, even the CO's are fucking with me"

"Or she's been assigned with you because of your history, maybe they think it will help?" Polly shrugs looks rather pleased by the update. "Where's your infamous pick up techniques? Thought you'd love the chance to flirt and pick her up all over again?"

Alex smirks and tries not to look so pleased by Polly's suggestions and sarcasm. Although she had been sceptical in agreeing to see Polly, Alex had to admit that this was the first time in a while where she felt like things could be okay.

_"Wrap it up everyone. Five minutes left until visitation hours end." C_ame the voice of the C.O standing guard.

Alex looks at Polly, "Well that was short, not surprising… next time you visit you better have a plan for me because as of right now you've been useless" And she shoots Polly a playful smile.

"Oh Alex, does that mean you want to see me again?" Polly teases standing from her seat. Alex doesn't answer and just looks at her with raised questioning eyebrows. Polly throws up her hands, "Don't get too excited now…." And she steps towards Alex and sighs, "I just don't understand what she sees in you... you're just SOOOOOO charming" Polly sarcastically rolls her eyes at Alex and both women share a slight laugh.

Alex stands up and sincerely responds, "Polly take care and don't stress okay. We have our differences but I'll definitely try to look after her and obviously use my mysterious good looks to make her remember"

"I knew you knew my name!" Polly smiles as she unexpectedly lunges towards Alex and gives her an awkward hug. "I'll visit soon, good luck…" Polly pauses as she looks over Alex's shoulder. Piper is standing looking straight at them.

* * *

><p>Piper hadn't seen her roommate for quite a while and couldn't help but wonder what it would be like getting a visit from Larry. All her forms needed to go through but she was extremely curious to see what visitation looked like. Walking past the windows to the visitation room she spotted her tall, raven-haired roommate hugging a women who looked extremely familiar. As Piper stared at the two women sharing a hug, she was surprised to catch the eye of the brunette. The two broke apart and now were watching as Piper glanced through the window. '<em>Arh so this isn't a one way thing then<em>' she thought awkwardly hesitating to break eye contact with them. Piper remembered where she had seen the short woman. All she knew was that she had been told her name was Polly and they were supposed to be best friend of over 15 years but with her amnesia, she had mistaken her for a nurse instead. It was clear that moment had upset Polly as she never returned. Larry made up some story about her wanting to give Piper space but she honestly didn't believe it. Piper was rather curious about Polly and wanted to talk to her before she'd leave. Perhaps if she asked a C.O they could stop her from leaving and the two could finally talk. However Piper just stood there remembering the awkward encounter at the hospital and then started to wonder why in the world would a 'best friend' of hers be visiting an inmate other than herself? And specifically her roommate, who was supposedly staking her out to be her prison wife? Did this supposed best friend know about Alex and her manipulative ways?

* * *

><p>The two women turned away from each other and as Polly looked back into the visitation room, her eyes met with a confused looking Piper staring out like a lost puppy. Polly struggled not to get emotional and simply smiled at Piper, waved as she left the room.<p>

Alex on the other hand left the visitation room completely confused yet oddly confident all the same. She had been taken aback by Polly's hug but acknowledged that it felt nice to bond with her, even if it was on something they didn't normally share in common. Alex smirked as she was walking through a hallway as she recounted Polly's visit 'If_ someone told me that Polly would visit me in prison and even end with a HUG.. I think I would have told them to fuck off …" _And just as Alex was mid thought she was quickly interrupted by an angry looking Piper. "What the? Piper?"

Piper pushed Alex firmly against the wall, "What the fuck was that about?" she's frowning and tries to take an intimidating stance over Alex, hoping to seem tough. This is quickly lessened by Alex who stands a little taller with her arms crossed looking not so impressed and confused by Piper's actions.

"You and Holly!" spits Piper.

Alex raises a playful eyebrow, "You mean Polly?" The moment almost made her throw her head back with laughter; it was usually Piper correcting Alex. "What about it? I'm not allowed a visitor?"

Piper struggles to stay confident; there was a particular glint in her eyes, one she remembered well, the part of her she surprisingly missed. Piper wanted answer, that much was clear and Alex suddenly realised what Polly meant. This was going to be fun.

"That's not what I meant and you know that. She's **_my_** friend!"

"A friend you know oh so well!" And Alex cocks her eyebrow sarcastically, seeing this angry side of Piper is a little bit of a turn on. Fighting, they were always good at fighting, impressively more so on the making up part. That was the interesting part of their dramatic relationship. What if fighting _actually_ helped? Alex was curious and rather excited to find out.

"That's not funny, you know I…" but Piper struggles to finish her sentence as Alex continues to smirk back at her. Piper watches Alex's lip purse in amusement, "This isn't funny! And me and you, being bunkies and what not, it's not fine. I don't know what game you're playing but…"

"Oh please Piper! You think I had a say in that? Yeah I secretly run the place and requested my old parasitic girlfriend as a bunkie so I could secretly woo her into remembering me again. Jesus! Give me less credit, I'm not interested in making you remember me," she lied with hints of sarcasm, "I couldn't care less but this new aggressive side is kinda hot so who knows… maybe you're worth getting to know again" Alex plays, wondering if this is working the jealous self-involved side of Piper.

It seems to have an affect as Piper takes a hesitant step away from Alex, "Girlfriend? What you and me?"

Alex looks her up and down, "Once upon a time yes…. but trust me," and she takes her glasses off and chews on the end, "I'm over _that_ merry-go-round,"

Piper frowns feeling very confused, "but the other day, in the cafeteria, you… you were mad with me. And what now you don't care?"

Alex stopped smiling and stared blankly back, "Jesus Piper, you really need to stop living your own 'I'm my own TV drama'" Alex replied using an old line of Nicky's, "I just wanted to know if you were ok alright?!"

"I do that?" Piper now looked stunned and almost internally hurt. "Huh… ok… well...  
>and suddenly she's lost her streak of aggression, "I'm going to go then..." and as she walked away something hit her and she turned back to Alex, "You're the reason I'm in here aren't you?"<p>

Alex heart seemed to skip a beat, she wasn't expecting that, "Yeah… why?" she tried her best to be uncaring but this question was curious.

"Girlfriends you say… we met in a bar didn't we?"

Alex's throat is suddenly dry and she swallows hard while stepping forward, was this it? Was this the moment she got her old Piper back? "Yeah we did…"

"I mean a lot to you don't I?"

Alex doesn't respond.

Piper takes a step back toward Alex, "But you're also the reason I was shot weren't you? I might be suffering from amnesia but I'm not stupid Alex. People talk in here, it's like freaking Twitter." An odd recollection, "But I just want to make something very clear, even though we're bunkies don't confuse that for some form of friendship …. and I may not remember you but I know you're the reason I'm here. You're the reason I was in hospital so I don't know what you're planning with Polly in there but I have no interest in being you're friend again," spat Piper

"We were never friends Piper" Alex smirks back.

"We weren't? Good! But I find that hard to believe, just stay the fuck away from me" and Piper's voice is calm and passive. She holds Alex's gaze before walking away leaving her a mix of emotions.

_'Well this is going to be fun'_


End file.
